


For the Love of—!

by AlexC



Series: Imagine This [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accents, Albion Never Came, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Albion Comes About Without Arthur Having to Die, Bisexual Gwaine (Merlin), Bottom Gwaine (Merlin), BroTP Merthur, Brotherly Love, But I Don't Know If It Worked, Declarations Of Love, Doesn't Mean Anything, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting as a Character Trait, Forgive Me, Friendship/Love, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Gwaine Lives (Merlin), He Sort of Will Because He's Not Good at Romance, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Tried Writing the Accent Right, Idiots in Love, Imagine This, Implied Merthur, Jealous Merlin, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Merlin Promised Albion and It Never Happened, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Miscommunication, Morgana Never Turns Evil, Morgana and Morgause AREN'T Sisters, Not Canon Compliant, Or Merlin Having His Heart Ripped Out, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Merlin, So this fixes that, Unrequited Love, Uther Dies From Natural Causes, Very Awkward but So Adorable, Well - Freeform, You Help the Young King See Magic Isn't Evil, good!Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: Working for the King and Queen and Camelot already comes with a lot of stress, but now add romance and very flirtatious knights and you're in a world full of chaos. But what a joy it is to be part of the fun.





	For the Love of—!

 

 

On any typical day, the loud voice of the proud King Arthur could be heard loudly exclaiming everyone’s favorite name: “Merlin!”

But today was not a typical day, and thus, his dear gruff voice had a reprieve once again. Alas, now his dear manservant was the one screaming as yet again, the handsomest of the knights took another try at his luck with the newly hired serving girl for the queen to be.

“Gwaine!! You are late for the meeting with the knights!”

With a wink and a smirk, the handsome Sir Gwaine bowed and bid his adieu to you before sauntering off to the meeting he was called to. Flustered, you bent down to pick up the clothes of your lady you had just dropped at hearing Merlin sound so harsh.

“Here, let me help you with that,” the raven haired man suddenly says quite softly as he stoops down to help you. You lick your lips nervously as you reach around him and shake your head.

“No need, I got it. Thank you though,” you reply nervously.

His long, soft fingers graze over yours as he reaches for the same garment as you, and your heart stills in your throat. You swallow loudly and give him a quick smile as you gather the last bits of clothes and get up to do the day’s laundry.

“Thank you for your help,” you say with a small curtsy. A very bashful grin builds on Merlin’s face as he replies that it’s nothing, and that he’s always happy to help!

Your smile grows deeper then as you turn and you fight the urge to jump from giddiness as you walk away.

It has been a month since you started working for your Lady, though two since you met your King and his right hand. Their dynamic was a unique one, and one that almost rivaled that of your Lady and her future husband’s. But you knew best than to comment on such things so you continued along your business as the time passed. Traveling to the castle was always a bit of a chore as you lived much further out in the lower cities. The neighbors raised their own chickens and roosters, and so you always woke at the crack of dawn. A gift in all honesty as you always arrived to your lady’s chambers bright and early. Since she knew your predicament, your weariness clear to see since the day you first started, she allowed you the privilege of sleeping a bit longer once you arrived.

“I shan’t allow you to topple over from exhaustion when you always work so hard to arise in time to help me at a moment’s notice. Please. Rest here a little longer while the sun rises.”

In the beginning, this was a great situation. Lady Guinevere was very lonely and understandably worried at her Arthur being away. But once he returned, you could no longer sleep in the same chambers as your Lady. It would be most improper to sleep in the same room as your King, and might arise most unbecoming suspicions about you. The king was handsome, and if he were not to be married to your Lady, maybe you wouldn’t mind so much the opportunity. But your Lady was once a commoner like you. She understood your struggle. You doubted the young king would be as generous, so regardless, it would never happen. Except, the King heard of your situation and commanded his servant to leave his room to you.

“No, my Lord! It is fine! It certainly isn’t necessary, and I would hate to burden him so.”

“Nonsense,” he countered. “Merlin would be more than happy to give his room to you. Isn’t that right, Merlin?”

And sure enough, with a pained smile, he bowed and replied “it would be my pleasure.”

The first couple of days were very awkward, and you made a point of sleeping near the window so you would feel the sun rise, and be as close to the main entrance as possible. Sleeping in a room full of men, even if one was elderly, and the other was behind closed doors, discomforted you greatly. But as the time passed on, you become most comfortable in the presence of the two of them. Gaius was like a grandfather to you, always taking care and making sure you felt at ease. Merlin was very considerate of you. When you first refused his room, he insisted, saying “You are supposed to rest more m’lady. That cannot happen if you sleep out here.” 

You cocked your head in confusion, but smiling replied, “I’m sure I’ll manage.”

But sure enough, this proved to be true as your first few days proved to be of great difficulty. Who knew a man could snore so loudly?

Soon enough you relented and gladly took your place in Merlin’s room. It was funny, but there was always a distinct smell over his pillow. You could never quite place it, but as you’d sleep, your dreams begin to change shape and begin to give form to a new interest. Soon enough, long gone were the once there secret desire to make a way with King Arthur. Now instead, your mind would constantly rest peacefully as long as Merlin held you in his arms. You hated how comforting feeling yourself wrapped in his arms felt in your dreams. Even more when you’d wake up to leave and feel the emptiness all the more. You always fought the blush seeing him after these dreams would cause, but as time continued on, you found the struggle easier to manage.

It hasn’t been long, but with Merlin’s kindness and demeanor, you have become quite enchanted with this country fellow.

Now as you make the last few turns into the very busy kitchen, you can’t help bristle with energy at the feeling of Merlin’s hand over yours. His touch was so delicate. You wonder if a kiss from him would feel the same... As soon as the thought crosses your mind, you shake your head of the nonsense and continue to work.

“Something on your mind, dearie?” the plump head chef, Audrey, asks.

“Hm?” you respond, unsure what she’s referring to.

With a bright smile and a twinkling wink, she comments: “Is a boy, init? I can rec’nize that dreamy far off look anywhere. Been seeing ‘im long, ‘ave you?”

You blush and stammer as you refute her claim. No boy at all! Simply awed to be working in the castle of all place, and to lady Guinevere of all people. But she rolls her eyes assuredly, knowing these were just excuses. You might not be able to tell yet, but anyone who catches sight of that happy glow and extra pep can tell the moment you look at them.

Suddenly, the sound of metal clambering around is heard not too far off and then two gloved hands clasp Audrey’s shoulders. With a kiss on her check, Sir Gwaine exclaims, “Audrey, my beautiful lady! How are you this lovely morning? Any delicious food ready for me to eat?”

Immediately, she turns with a fiery look and waggling finger.

“You ‘ave some shame, sir! You just stole a pla’er of moi freshly cook’d pheasan, an’ now you’re comin’ back for more?! Out wi’ you! Out!”

You try to hold back a chuckle, but fail, only to be reprimanded by Audrey for encouraging him. You shrug as you tighten your lips to contain your merriment but you catch sight of Gwaine as he grabs a tart and winks at you before whisking out the door. You gaff, turning away from Audrey as your giggles escape. Already, she’s rushing out the door, exclaiming, “Oi!! Those were for the king, you rascal!”

Whatever brings you to the castle, be it Merlin, your lady Guinevere, or anything else, you always enjoy the happiness the kingdom provides you.


End file.
